


stomach pains

by istrawbaby



Series: stomach pains [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Karasuno Family, M/M, Relationship Talks, how specific do i tag things, implied asahi/noya but not really, mother & son dinners, suga has been up this road before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istrawbaby/pseuds/istrawbaby
Summary: Kageyama comes to Sugawara for help with a stomachache he's been having.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: stomach pains [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934479
Comments: 1
Kudos: 107





	stomach pains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muratana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muratana/gifts).



> Here you go, Kleiner Hase!! I love you even though you're mean to me constantly. Thank you for the prompt.

“Daichi, I’m worried about him,” Suga said, pressing the cellphone between his ear and shoulder. “I mean, he’s been spacing out at practice, and today he calls me out of nowhere, saying he needs to talk to me at my house, then hangs up without explaining why? The boy’s got cancer or something!”

 _“Suga—”_ Daichi started.

“No, I know he doesn’t get that not everyone understands his little mono-sentences, but seriously? He has to be sick, or dying, or, or... _quitting volleyball!!_ ” Suga frowned, stirring the soup he’d started when he’d gotten Kageyama’s call.

_“Do you...think he’d really quit?”_

“Well. I want to think he wouldn’t; he’s very skilled and good for the team. But if he’s coming to me about quitting, I don’t know what I’ll say! I can’t toss the demon quicks he does with Hinata.”

_“But you want to be on the court again.”_

Suga sighed, moving the pot off the burner.

“Of course I want to be on the court again. But if Kageyama quits, that’s still not ideal. What will we do with Hinata?”

_“He’s a competent player on his own. You shouldn’t think of them as useless without each other.”_

“Ugh, shut up Daichi. When Tanaka comes to you and says he needs to meet at your house to talk to you about something, you’ll be freaking out too.” Suga grinned at Daichi’s angry sputtering over the receiver.

_“Don’t phrase it like he’s actually going to do that! Besides, he’s your second year.”_

“They’re all our second years, don’t act like you don’t play favorites either.”

_“I’m not the one who made Ts—”_

“Do NOT even start on that again, he liked the present.”

 _“He’s such a mama’s boy,”_ Daichi muttered. Suga smiled. _“When did Kageyama say he’d be showing up?”_

“Right about now, actually. I should get the table ready; I love you.”

_“I love you too. Let me know what he wanted to talk about.”_

Suga ended the call, staring at the kitchen table. He didn’t actually need to set anything, he’d done that before Daichi called; he needed to plan a form of attack. Who knew if Kageyama would come right out and say what was wrong with him, or if Suga would have to pull it out of him inch by inch like trying to get Nishinoya to memorize his vocab. 

_I don’t know how Ennoshita does it. I felt like giving up after the third word._

The ringing of the doorbell pulled Suga out of his thoughts, and he shook himself off and went to the door. Kageyama stood outside, looking a bit lost. Suga smiled.

_C’mon Koushi, supportive upperclassman, let’s go._

“Kageyama! Come in, I made supper.”

Kageyama followed him inside, kicking his shoes off at the door. He sat down at the table, looking down at the bowl Suga put in front of him, all without saying a word. Suga sat down with his own dish, more than a little concerned.

“So...what did you want—”

“Sugawara-senpai, what does it mean if looking at Hinata makes my stomach hurt?” Kageyama was looking at him now, eyes intense, and Suga blinked, putting his spoon down.

“Well. Uh, can you give me some more details?”

“It always happens when he does something incredibly stupid but sometimes it happens when he doesn’t do ANYTHING and it happened yesterday when I messed up a toss and he yelled at me during practice.” Kageyama paused for breath, chest heaving like he’d run a marathon.

“Okay, what do you mean by stomach hurting?” Suga furrowed his eyebrows, more than a little concerned.

“Like when you go on a rollercoaster.” Kageyama said, very sure of himself.

 _Ah._ Suga’s smile froze in place. _That kind of hurt._

“Kageyama,” Suga started gently. “Have you ever had a crush on someone before?”

Kageyama flushed, looking away abruptly.

“Y-yes, in middle school. Why?”

_Middle school...Seijoh’s number twelve, maybe? Hinata said they had some weird confrontation in the bathroom. Whatever, it’s not important right now. FOCUS, Koushi._

“I think you might have a crush on Hinata.”

“WH-?!” Kageyama sputtered. “That doesn’t make any sense! Why would I have a crush on Hinata?”

Suga kept quiet, tilting his head slightly, a small smile on his face. Kageyama glared at him, face red, hands in fists.

“This isn’t _funny_ , Sugawara-san.”

“What did your middle school crush feel like, then?” Suga asked. Kageyama paused, thinking.

“I don’t know...I just looked up to them a lot. It didn’t really feel like anything. It doesn’t matter.”

“Your feelings matter, Kageyama,” Suga said, confused. “Why do you think it doesn’t matter?”

“They don’t. Anything from middle school just...doesn’t matter.”

“Is this about your teammates leaving you on the court?”

Kageyama stiffened.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m fine.” He said, crossing his arms.

“Kageyama. I’m not trying to make you upset, I just want to help you with your problem. Your feelings matter.” Suga paused, seeing Kageyama didn’t react to his prodding. “Why do _you_ think Hinata makes your stomach hurt?”

_If that’s what we’re calling it, and not ‘butterflies.’_

“Because he’s an idiot dumbass and my body is trying to tell me to stay away.”

Suga laughed, and Kageyama frowned again.

“Kageyama, I’m serious, I think you have a crush on Hinata.”

“I do NOT!” Kageyama huffed. “Why would I?”

“Why wouldn’t you?” Suga asked.

“I—” Kageyama started. He blinked, thinking about it. Suga smiled.

**-**

“Daichi, it was _so_ cute, I’m telling you.” Sugawara laughed, knees knocking against Daichi’s under the table. “He thought he had an ulcer or something—”

Daichi tried to push down a smile as Suga broke down laughing again, interrupting his story. The blue sky was dotted with white clouds, and the umbrella above their table cast Suga’s face in a half-shadow.

“He thought he had some stomach sickness because looking at Hinata made his stomach hurt. And he was giving me such an _earnest_ look from across the table, like I’d have some magical sort of cure.”

“Well, if there was a cure, I wouldn’t get pains every time you walk into practice,” Daichi said, letting the grin spread across his face. Suga laughed sharply, smacking Daichi’s shoulder.

“Such a flirt, I wonder where Noya gets it from.”

“ _Me_ , a flirt? Never.”

Suga rolled his eyes, smiling. He hummed, and Daichi closed his eyes, feeling the warm sun on his back through his sweater. It had been a chilly morning, but the day was heating up.

“I convinced him to ask Hinata on a date. Who knows how that’s going to go.”

“A date?” Daichi opened his eyes. “Wouldn’t it be more fun to watch Kageyama pine for a few weeks?”

“ _Stop_ it, I only said that with Asahi because it was funny.”

“Is it not funny now?”

“No, because Hinata and Kageyama are _babies_ ,” Suga cupped his face in his hands, pouting exaggeratedly before dropping it and rolling his eyes. “And if I don’t tell Kageyama to do something now, he’ll never make a move.”

“Hmm,” Daichi hummed, mimicking Suga. “I wonder how this is gonna play out.”

Sugawara smiled again, and Daichi grinned back.


End file.
